


My Darling Sir

by mahons_ondine



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur teaches a class on flogging.  Eames is a slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing Wake Up Call, but I had this little silly idea based around what Eames calls Arthur in the bedroom. it is set in that universe, but at least a few years down the road. It was supposed to be a tiny drabble, but it multiplied. And then it got really silly. Still! I hope you guys enjoy.  
> This is unbetaed, and the errors are mine! All mine!

"Alright! So those are the basics of using a flogger on your partner," monologues Arthur, slowing his figure eights down to a crawl and then stopping completely. He walks up to his sub Eames, dropping a kiss on one exposed shoulder and adjusting the straps binding his wrists and ankles to the St. Andrew's Cross. 

 

"Any problems, Eames? Wiggle your toes and fingers for me. Can you take a bit more?" 

 

"M'fine, darling," Eames slurs softly "more please." 

 

Chuckling, Arthur turns back to the flogging class. 

 

"Always remember to check with your partner regularly, and don't get lost so lost in the rhythm of your flogging that you forget to check on the other implements you're using," Arthur says gesturing to the cross and bindings and tapping on the butt plug nestled between Eames' frankly magnificent arse cheeks, grinning when it results in a high whine from his partner. 

 

"Now! I have time for a few questions before we end our class for the evening.  We've got about twenty minutes of before we need to vacate the room for the next class: 'From Ginger to Capsaicin: How to keep your love life Hot! Hot! Hot!' So, questions?" 

 

"Hi! Yes. I'm Robert and well... I'm a little confused. There are so many options--which flogger should I pick?" 

 

"Great question, Robert! The answer is that you would choose different floggers for different things. For example, you might use this one," Arthur holds up a flogger, and begins to delicately flog Eames' back, “a horse hair flogger, if you were looking for a lot of sting and not much thud. I'd use this If I wanted to really sensitize his skin." 

Arthur scrapes his fingers down Eames' now very pink back, reveling in the way he arches and shudders. 

 

"Nice, no? Now this is a deerskin flogger. It's a good flogger to start with, and a good one to use on sensitive places," Arthur hits Eames at that lovely crease where his thighs and ass meet, and watches as he writhes and precome begins to leak from his cock. "Just remember to always stay away from the kidneys." 

 

"And this," Arthur snaps his wrist and lands the flogger right across Eames' arse cheeks, observing hungrily the bright red lines blooming on his pale skin, "is rawhide bull leather flogger. It's a lot heavier, and you can do some damage so be careful. It does leave some lovely marks though," he ghosts his fingers across the welts.  "Try them all out on yourself before you use them on your partner.  You want to know exactly what sensation you’re creating.  Now, next question?" 

 

Arthur returns his flogger to the table, and leans in to whisper in Eames ear, "and how are you doing?" 

 

"You know I can take more. Dream a little bigger, darling," Eames pants. 

 

“Yes.  I know just how much you can take,” Arthur reminds him, but Eames just leers in response.  

 

Arthur turns back to his rapt audience, and addresses a middle-aged man seated at his much younger mistress’ feet, “Do you have a question? Don’t be shy.”

 

“Go on, Dom,” encourages his mistress.

 

“Alright, mistress Ariadne.  See, I don’t get why you tied him up like that.  Does it really hurt that much? I just mean. . . All of his limbs tied down, and spread.  Is that really necessary?”

 

Arthur plucks the deerskin flogger from the table, and walks over to his partner.  He starts at his knees, steadily rising higher and higher until he’s flogging Eames balls, and cock, and the crease of his arse—right across the plug—in turn. 

 

“Well, no.  It’s not necessary.  But if you move around a lot it might be a good idea, because you have more control,” Arthur lands a hard hit to the plug, and Eames whimpers and begins to mumble under his breath, his throbbing cock dripping precome on the sterile classroom floor.

 

“Oh,” sighs Dom dreamily, leaning against his mistress’ knee.

 

“Yes.  He’s very responsive to this, and because he’s tied so securely, and his legs are spread so wide, I have wonderful access to all of his most delicate parts.  So no, you don’t have to be tied down for a flogging, but sometimes it can add to the pleasure.  Although, if you have a recalcitrant sub, it can be more fun making him stay still all on his own, and punishing him when he fails.  Not that I would know anything about that!”

 

As he speaks Arthur continues to flog Eames.  Eames’ arse, and balls, and cock grow pinker and pinker, and he begins to thrust jerkily, pathetically, into the empty space past his St. Andrew’s cross. 

 

“Oh god,” Eames moans, “Darling! I’m going to come, darling!”

 

“You let him call you darling?” calls out Ariadne, chuckling. 

 

Still flogging Eames, Arthur looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. 

 

“Well, we tried sir, and mister, and master, but this one always kept coming back to darling, and I got tired of having to punish him for it so often!”

 

Arthur punctuates his sentence with a particularly hard smack of the flogger against Eames’ dripping cock, and Eames wails and shudders, coming all over the floor. 

 

“Oh! Darling! Oh, Petaaaal!” Eames shouts.

 

The whole class starts giggling, but Arthur just sighs in response, gentling his hits, and finally stopping. 

 

“Well, we’re still working on that one. . . “ 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little caught up in the lesson. I do have one thing to add--many places where you might have such a lesson wouldn't allow complete nudity, and still more wouldn't be happy with Eames coming all over the floor, so check your venue's rules before you try anything like this!


End file.
